idea_disney_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Racing Adventure
Disney Racing Adventure '''is a racing game developed by Disney Interactive Studios and published by Game Magic which was released on December 10, 2013 in North America on the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS gaming systems. It is still uncertain whether the game will eventually be available on other consoles. It is rated E for Everyone and contains mild cartoon violence and comic mischief. Gameplay Disney Racing Adventure is a kart racing game which bears similarities to the Mario Kart series. In the game, players choose from a variety of Disney film characters, and participate in wild races on tracks or courses inspired by Disney movies, competing against nine other racers. Items may be collected and used during the race in order to hinder your competitors' performance, or to advance your own position in the race. A special feature in the game allows players to fill up their '''Magic Meter as they race well and successfully avoid obstacles. Once it is full, a special power unique to each character may be unleashed, which has a detrimental effect on the rest of the racers. Every character also has an individualized taunt and attack that they do when they pass another character on the course. In addition, players can perform stunts and tricks in mid-air when coming off a ramp to gain a short turbo boost. Drifting along corners on the tracks produces turbo boosts as well. Game Modes Adventure (1 player): '''Roam around Disney Universe and accept racing challenges from Disney characters in this extensive single player experience. '''Arcade (1-4 players): '''Compete in 6 different races and emerge victorious in order to win the coveted Golden Disney Trophy. '''Race (1-4 players): '''Choose your characters, karts, and tracks and head straight into the race! Rules such as the number of laps can be modified here, too. '''Time Trial (1 player): '''Think you can master a specific track in a certain amount of time? Put your skills to the test and then see if you can beat your personal score! '''Tournament (up to 32 players): '''Engage in a frenzy-filled tournament to see who can come out on top! '''Battle (1-4 players): '''A number of exciting racing minigames await you! '''Online Play: '''Participate in Race, Tournament or Battle modes with distant friends or complete strangers from across the globe. **Nintendo Wi-Fi connection required. '''Gallery: '''View trophies, badges, stickers, and read up on the history of some of your favorite Disney and Pixar characters and films in the Gallery. '''Options: '''Adjust audio, control, screen, and rumble settings to fit your racing needs! Playable Characters Characters are categorized based upon their '''Weight Type (i.e. lightweight, middleweight, or heavyweight). Lightweight characters excel in Speed but Strength is compromised, meaning that they can be easily knocked off the track by racers of superior weight types. Middleweight characters are more balanced, scoring average points in both Speed and Strength. Meanwhile, Heavyweight characters have poor Speed but more than make up for it in Strength. An asterick denotes an unlockable character. There is a total of 62 playable characters. Lightweight *'Pluto '(Mickey Mouse) *'Stitch '(Lilo and Stitch) *'Simba '(The Lion King) *'Pinocchio '(Pinocchio) *'The Mad Hatter '(Alice in Wonderland) *'Winnie the Pooh '(Winnie the Pooh) *'Dopey '(Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)* *'Jiminy Cricket '(Pinocchio)* *'J. Thaddeus Toad '(The Wind in the Willows)* *'Mowgli '(The Jungle Book)* *'Piglet '(Winnie the Pooh)* *'Bernard '(The Rescuers)* *'Abu '(Aladdin)* *'Nala '(The Lion King)* *'Lilo '(Lilo and Stitch)* *'Terk '(The Jungle Book)* Middleweight *'Mickey Mouse '(Mickey Mouse) *'Minnie Mouse '(Mickey Mouse) *'Donald Duck '(Mickey Mouse) *'Cinderella '(Cinderella) *'Aladdin '(Aladdin) *'Princess Jasmine '(Aladdin) *'Snow White '(Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *'Princess Aurora '(Sleeping Beauty) *'Pongo '(101 Dalmatians) *'Peter Pan '(Peter Pan) *'Robin Hood '(Robin Hood) *'Ariel '(The Little Mermaid) *'Belle '(Beauty and the Beast) *'Tigger '(Winnie the Pooh) *'Daisy Duck '(Mickey Mouse)* *'Wendy Darling '(Peter Pan)* *'Taran '(The Black Cauldron)* *'Rafiki '(The Lion King)* *'Pocahontas w/ Meeko '(Pocahontas)* *'Mulan w/ Mushu '(Mulan)* *'Princess Tiana '(The Princess and the Frog)* *'Rapunzel '(Tangled)* *'Flynn Rider '(Tangled)* *'Anna '(Frozen)* *'Elsa the Snow Queen '(Frozen)* Heavyweight *'Goofy '(Mickey Mouse) *'Timon & Pumbaa '(The Lion King) *'Captain Hook '(Peter Pan) *'Beast '(Beauty and the Beast) *'Baloo '(The Jungle Book) *'Tarzan '(Tarzan) *'Eeyore '(Winnie the Pooh) *'Gaston '(Beauty and the Beast)* *'Genie '(Aladdin)* *'Snow Witch '(Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)* *'Hercules '(Hercules)* *'Ostrich '(Fantasia)* *'The Queen of Hearts '(Alice in Wonderland)* *'Merlin '(The Sword in the Stone)* *'Prince John '(Robin Hood)* *'Jafar '(Aladdin)* *'King Tritan '(The Little Mermaid)* *'Hades '(Hercules)* *'Quasimodo' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)* *'Louis '(The Princess and the Frog)* *'Wreck-It Ralph '(Wreck-It Ralph)* Tracks An asterick denotes an unlockable track. *'Disney Town '(Mickey Mouse and Friends) *'Hundred Acre Wood '(Winnie the Pooh) *'The Sultan's Palace '(Aladdin) *'King Stefan's Castle '(Sleeping Beauty) *'Ariel's Secret Grotto '(The Little Mermaid) *'The Beach '(Lilo and Stitch) ... Category:Disney Category:Disney Game Category:Disney Games